


Donut Raid

by ZebraLily112



Series: Mini Adventures [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Autumn, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Domestic Avengers, Donuts, F/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Steve Is a Good Bro, Thor Is a Good Bro, cute kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: Inspired by the February 19, 2017 Garfield comic strip. It's a calm, autumn day and Thor gets an idea of how to kill time with the two other Avengers in the Tower at the present moment, Steve and Bucky. What will happen?





	Donut Raid

Autumn was always a beautiful time in New York. The trees were turning various colors, the breeze was starting to chill, and the lovely scent of pumpkin spice was in every bakery and grocery store. The citizens went out as often as they could to enjoy the beautiful colors the trees were showing and often helped tourists find their way. It was always such a calming season, it was nice to slow down (for a short while, anyway)... the over-all feel of the season was felt everywhere.

Even the Avengers were enjoying autumn. They had often gone out to enjoy the colors, and the calm atmosphere, they even had a few picnics in the park when their schedules allowed it. Steve even painted a few canvases with bright autumn scenes that were sold only a few days later, the money going to his favorite charities. Wanda made an autumn wreath with beautiful leaves using her magic and put it on the front door of Avengers Tower, Pepper had pulled out her cookbooks, and Natasha had made her famous soups a few times already.

Today was a quiet day for the Avengers though. Tony and Pepper had been called away for Stark Industries business, Wanda was at her magic lessons with Doctor Strange, Clint was on a SHIELD mission in Brazil, Natasha was at SHIELD HQ training new agents, and Bruce was on a date. So that left Thor, Steve, and Bucky in the Tower. Fury had told Steve that Natasha could handle training on her own and enjoy his first day off in months... but he had already done everything that he usually did, he had forgotten how difficult it could be to fill the day with something to do without SHIELD mssions or Avenger calls.

Steve was in the kitchen of the Common Floor flipping through the various cookbooks, trying to get an idea of what to cook for dinner later on. Bucky was sitting nearby playing with the black kitten he had found in an alley last week (surprisingly Tony let Bucky keep her). Steve smiled when he saw Milyy pounce on the string that Bucky was dragging along the table with his right hand. Bucky had come a long way since he showed up on Steve's floor seven months ago, but the brunette tended to keep his metal arm away from anything he deemed fragile.

Thor walked into the kitchen, dressed in a simple cornflower blue shirt, black jeans and sneakers on his feet. It was still a little strange for Bucky to see Thor wearing regular clothing, since Thor was royalty and all, but he was getting use to it. Thor gently placed Mjolnir on the counter where it wouldn't be in the way and sat down at the table, Thor smiled as he used a couple fingers to pet Milyy's head and looked to the counter where Steve was standing.

"What are you up to, Steven?" Thor asked

"Figuring out something for dinner." Steve replied

"It's many hours before then... perhaps we can do something more interesting." Thor offered

"Got any ideas?" Bucky asked as Milyy lost interest in the string and hopped off the table

Thor stood up and walked over to the large kitchen window, he placed a hand under his stubbled chin, his brow creasing in thought. Steve closed the cookbook and Bucky put the string in his hoodie pocket.

"You know what we haven't done in a long time?" Thor asked "Pigged out on donuts!"

Steve and Bucky brightened at the idea instantly, it would be quite a while until anyone came back to the Tower, so why not?

"Why don't we go to the donut shop right now? But first, OUR CHEER!" Thor boomed

"DONUTS! DONUTS! RAH! RAH! RAH! DONUTS! DONUTS!" the three shouted running out of the Tower and down the street (JARVIS locked the door behind them)

Meanwhile at Donut Dreams...

The main cashier closed the drawer and instantly perked up in fear, a chill running down his spine as he backed up a bit. 

"Do you hear that, Duke?" he asked "It's THEM."

Duke swallowed thickly "We're gonna need a bigger fryer, Max."

**Author's Note:**

> Milyy is Bucky's little kitten that he found in an alley when he was out on a jog. Roughly translated, Milyy means "cute" in Russian.


End file.
